


Short Story Collection

by Mephistophilus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Implied Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, netflix witcher free
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistophilus/pseuds/Mephistophilus
Summary: 老文新搬。A collection of past works.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 渡人

腰包半敞着，露出东之东特有的白橡木瓶塞。冈特·欧迪姆拨了拨胸前的扣带。他坐在焦油似的狞恶的黑暗里，望着巷口熙攘的市井，目光炯炯。

范格堡的大钟响了十二声，晚归的黑猫消失在街口。冈特不疾不徐地站起，拍了拍手，遂在宵禁哨兵的眼皮下从容地向城中走去。

平素凶神似的守门人竟给他开了塔楼门。旋转楼梯顶端的黄色灯光显得四周晦暗不清。楼梯上方传来丁香和醋栗的味道。

“我知道你会来。”他准备叩门时，听见了这么一句。

玻璃小子对着紧闭的木门，夸张地鞠了一躬。

“尊敬的范格堡的叶奈法小姐，”他富有韵律的声音娓娓传来，“夜半来访实属抱歉。在下能否斗胆请问，我何德何能受到您的欢迎？”

冈特顿了几秒，木门那头没有声音。他将身子弓得更低了。

“若小姐愿意屈尊与鄙人一谈，我将不胜荣幸。”

沉默。欧迪姆听到木门彼端的一声叹息。银制的把手自动向下一扳，厚重的木门却没有吱吱作响。被门板遮住的烛光决堤似地泄出来，几乎要把他吞没在光流里。欧迪姆跨过门槛。他将左手凑到心尖，行了一个标志的礼。

叶奈法合上书，在椅子里侧过身。欧迪姆起身时，看到她嘴角带着一点笑意，眼睛也看着他，视线却像失焦一样不知落在何处。

得到默许后，镜子商人从地毯上扯了一把木椅，大剌剌地往上一坐。他打了一个不甚响的响指，二人面前的桌上出现了两只高脚酒杯。冈特掀开腰包的翻盖，熟稔地为两个空杯斟上酒。叶奈法静静看着他，既不排斥也不迎合。

“小姐近来可好？”冈特把酒杯推到她面前，盯着卷发遮住的眼睛，似乎女术士的沉默比红酒更令他餮足。

“很普通。”她转过头，紫色的眼睛直视着他，“没什么特别的。”

“我了解到小姐的生意蒸蒸日上，”镜子商人说，“作为同行，请允许我致以真挚的祝贺。不错，自从狂猎逃散、白霜逝去，即使亚甸这样远离战场的内陆国也不必再担忧……”

他像忘记了要说什么似地猛然停下，将杯中物一饮而尽。

术士没有碰酒杯。她依然微笑着，盯住商人的脸颊，沉吟了一会问：“你来做什么？”  
冈特舔了舔嘴唇，浑不在意地为自己续上酒：“小姐这样质疑我的真诚，着实令我失望。不要急。这是我从熟识的一位陶森特贵人那接到的酒，我并无冒犯之意，但错过这样的佳酿实在可惜。”

“或许，”女术士说，“只是我今天无心品尝。你多虑了，欧迪姆。”

“无妨，”冈特淡淡地说，“我只认为，美酒是填补灵魂的良药。”

“的确。”

“魔法只能医好肉身，”商人吟诗般地说，在椅子里向后一靠，“却管不了灵魂。身体是灵魂的容器，叶奈法小姐，您应该清楚这一点。”

窗外金红色山形旗在晚风中猎猎飘扬。女术士望着窗外思忖片刻，像是听到了远处传来的歌声。

“是杰洛特，对吧？”

“小姐很快猜到了在下此行的目的，”欧迪姆微微点头，他的面孔突然变得狰狞了，“在我们的谈话间，利维亚的狩魔猎人正从泰莫里亚西部出发，骑马前往威伦腹地的沼泽。我猜，您也知道他旅途的终点了？”

欧迪姆又给自己倒满酒。按说他的酒瓶应该几近空虚了，但里面的暗红色液体仍在放回桌上时发出沉闷的碰壁声。女术士并不显得惊讶，壁烛在她苍白的脸上蒙了一层更苍白的阴影。

“圆环的闭合。”她终于说，“衔尾蛇咬住了自己的尾巴。”

精明如欧迪姆也未能想到，她竟允许声音出卖了自己。

“不是必然。”他的脸颊不受控制地露出一个放荡的微笑，“圆环可以被斩断，衔尾蛇可以被杀死。你可以把我的提议看作一份同情，因为杀死衔尾蛇并不是一件易事。我只是不愿看到你接连失去两个心爱的人。”

墙上的白烛快要燃尽了，黑色的影子带着刺骨的寒意向他们簇拥过来。

“这次不会。”女术士不再试图掩饰声音的颤抖，“魔法的作用是挽留生者，而不是惊扰死者。”

“弗拉梅尔的警告。”商人吟道，“而你们还未死。认真想想，就连我也不愿看到一家人阴阳两隔的惨剧。”

“我说了，这次不会。”

商人猛地放下酒杯。那声音很清脆，环佩叮当。

“没什么可以避免的。”女术士望着彩玻璃里的画像，在烛火中时隐时现。

“你应该明白，这次不会再有渡人的机会了。”

“末路之人，有何可渡？”

欧迪姆预想的回答更哀伤、更委婉。这句始料未及的话让他一时失语，复而拿起酒瓶再次斟酒。

“因是死人，所以要渡。”

她的嘴唇在轻轻的动，但欧迪姆听不到。他不经意似地从腰包里掏出一本远大于锦囊容量的书，轰然拍在桌上。

“这是你唯一的机会。”书哗啦啦翻开，停在了靠近末尾的地方。欧迪姆清了清嗓子，振声诵道：“纪元1275年的深秋，利维亚的传奇猎魔人杰洛特毫无征兆地消失在了泰莫里亚西北部，从此杳无音信。人们对此众说纷纭：有人说他在与狂猎的战争中壮烈牺牲，未曾归来。有人说他厌倦了凡尘琐事，向东越过了沙漠。最为蹊跷的是，与猎魔人关系密切的辛特拉公主希里及女术士范格堡的叶奈法也就此消失，此后再无踪迹……一千年后的史书只会这样写，叶奈法小姐，而我们都知道希里发生了什么，而杰洛特和你又会怎样。我可以想办法拯救他。代价，相对之下，并不高昂。”

“你的代价，欧迪姆，于我并不重要。”叶奈法平静地回答，“圆环闭合了，我知道，杰洛特只会比我更懂得这一点。”

“你这么说是因为悲伤，”欧迪姆大笑，脸上的皱纹都舒展了，“你可以流着泪嘶喊，可以向神明祷告，可以念诵一切你所知的咒文，而悲伤不会消解。我可以负责任地告诉你，这一次，湖的那边什么也没有。即使你选择——你想选择的路，”

“湖的这边呢？”她若有所思地望着墙上冷牛乳似的月光，“冰冷的虚无，对巨大与恒常的恐惧，继续活下去的重担？故事的终结像开始一样突如其来，捉摸不透。相信我，我明白这一切的意义。”

欧迪姆第四次斟酒。他脸上的笑容已经渐渐消失。

“说起来容易，”他戏谑道，“你花了一百年求生，如今却为了一个可以避免的理由寻死。当真值得吗？”

“值得。”

贫血的日头从窗边升起，鲜红的汁液迸溅出来，涌入琉璃的窗户，在两人身上投下两座金色的牢笼。

“你知道，我曾问过他，”商人，学者，先知，实现愿望的圣人，毁灭灵魂的恶魔，未曾被拒绝的镜子大师犹豫了片刻，在摇曳的烛火中侧过头。“这和爱情有没有关系。当时他对我说，不关我事。”

女术士垂下目光。恶魔掂了掂褐色的东之东酒瓶，握着瓶颈向下倾倒。红酒像垂帘一样流下，在斟满一整杯时流尽了。

“他没说错。你不了解他，欧迪姆，”她说，“这是比那更多的东西。”


	2. 读心术

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直接从pdf复制下来的，所以有字符间空格。懒得改了

他们的家里有一座小图书馆，藏在一对木⻔背后。高耸的书柜是屋子的柱 石，柜里的书多由鲁尼文撰写，暗绿或赭红的皮质书脊上印着烫金字符。 取出书本时，照在天头的阳光如同金屑。书柜边缘搭了一架沉重的木梯。 这当然只是摆设，女术士的魔法能让任何一本书精准地⻜到她手中。她坐 在窗前的扶手椅里。左手边的木质桌台上放着两杯热红酒，懒洋洋的烟雾 在酒杯上空三寸的地方融为一体。

“叶，”杰洛特说。他站在⻔边的书架下，正从紧密的缝隙里抠出一本蛇皮 裹着的小册子。“这是什么?我之前没⻅过这本书。”

叶奈法从《魔像和炼金术》上抬起头，她看到阳光照在他身上，显得毛茸 茸的。“啊，这个。读心术教程。这本是作者的初版手稿。”

“这么薄?”

“薄从来不代表简单，杰洛特。”

他一边走向她，一边胡乱翻动着书⻚。

“别看着我。”她再次抬头时对上他直勾勾的眼神，被他盯得想要发 笑，“‘初学者首先目视对象，在心里描述其行为’?”

杰洛特无辜地点点头。叶奈法朝空气伸出手，那本书像搁浅的鲱⻥一样扭 动，在金尘中划了一道弧线，落在她的手里。

“看来你没有读那段冗⻓的前言。他详细地——或许有点过于详细地说明 了学习读心术所需的准备。考虑到你尚不具备其中任何一项，你大概会在 读那一段时睡过去五次。”

“至少我现在知道，每次读心的时候，你就需要看着我。谁知道呢，没准 我就会逃出你的视线。”杰洛特从桌上拿走一杯酒，在她面前的书柜下席 地而坐，煌煌燃烧的日光使他舒服地闭上眼睛，“还有，你读心的时候必须想着我。”

“书上说了‘初学者’，麻烦你看书的时候认真点。”叶奈法的视线回到《魔像和炼金术》中的一⻚。黑白的手绘插图将一具石制魔像肢解，配上常人 几乎看不清的花体图注。“当然，尽管如此，我的确喜欢做这两件事，并且远不止是读心的时候。或许哪天我应该教教你，好让你也记住这两 点。”  
她在杰洛特浅浅的笑声中翻过一⻚。他听到什么东⻄从抽屉⻜到她手上， 接着是羽毛笔触纸的沙沙声，像她的那把魔法刀片轻柔地削去他下巴上的⻘茬。

但我不需要读心术，杰洛特想。他读心的方式是看着她的眼睛。在其他时 候，那双眼睛锐利如鹰隼，但他从第一天开始就能看到与她交叠的每个影子。亚甸郊野来的穷困孤儿。假期时从不回家。没有镶着金丝的礼服和牛 皮味的魔法课本。她强迫自己与人交流，同时将那些身影藏进知识的光芒 里，这样就没有人能伤害她，没有人能知道她是谁。沉默而睿智的优等 生，校⻓的宠儿。神秘而潇洒的术士，兄弟会年轻有为的新面孔。冷淡又 热烈的情人，男人眼里危机四伏的紫罗兰色梦境。狡诈的政治木偶师。残 酷的轼亲者。伪善。战士。利己者。医者。不循法矩。无所不知。令人厌恶。受人艳羡。

这些影子曾经困扰了他很多年，这是特殊的读心术带给他的甜蜜的痛苦。 每个影子都⻓着叶奈法的模样，使他不知道孰真孰假。他不必要地恐惧欺 骗和失望，没有意识到人类在相处的时候乐于伪装，是因为对自己的痛恨 是一张无法卸下的面具。直到他们渐渐发现彼此能够剥离那种自我的切⻣ 仇恨，使对方的身影越发清晰。实际上，同样是从第一天起，他就知道这 些影子将会是他的一切。他早就知道的。

杰洛特靠在书柜上，在酒味的空气和酒色的暮霭中眯起眼睛。他看到叶奈 法弯起嘴⻆。


End file.
